Brothers Conflict: Natsume Alternate Ending
by Maraiya-chan
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Brothers Conflict NOVELS. Do you read if you only watched the anime. Do not steal or repost this on any other site without my permission first. Thank you.


**Brothers Conflict: Alternate Ending**

Written by Maraiya-chan

_(Note: The original story belongs to the author of Brothers Conflict. This is just an alternate version to the ending of Brothers Conflict and for those who have felt empty, angered, or depressed by the ending. This alternate ending is in NO WAY replacing the official ending, though. Please do not steal or post this on any other website without MY permission first. Thank you.)_

Hikaru drove as fast as possible to the gym, where I would meet Subaru. I thought I could continue living my life with my brothers as just their sister, but after everything that has happened to me, after everything that I have been told by my family, I can't bottle up this feeling I have forever. It's true. I've fallen in love with one of them, and today, I was about to confess.

He parked the car right in front of the building, and I spotted Subaru walking towards the entrance with the back of his blue jacket and sports bag facing me. I got out of the car in a hurry and shouted out, "Subaru!"

Subaru turned around, shocked to see me. I stood there, nervous. He walked a few steps closer to me. "Ema, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," I said to him.

"What is it? I can't stay here long, though. I need to see my team soon."

"I…" This was not the time to hesitate. I would tell him straight out what I felt about him. "I'm sorry Subaru, but… I don't love you!"

Subaru's eyes widened, but not that long after, his face became calm and sad. He didn't look that surprised. I continued by saying, "It's just that… you were the only one I haven't talked to yet, and I wanted to make my feelings clear to you before you left."

"Is that all you came here for?" he asked, seeming apathetic. It was a strange tone in his voice that bothered me.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but at the same time, I didn't want you to have false hopes as well. There is already someone that I love."

"It's Natsume-nii-san, isn't it?"

"Eh?" I was confused.

Then, all of sudden, he hugged me, making me kind of embarrassed. "I already know. I just want you to be happy, and I know that he can make you happy."

"You're not sad?" I asked out of concern.

He chuckled. "Well, it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't sad. Of course I am, but I'm not the same person from before. I can pull through this time."

He let go of me, and I smiled at him, feeling relieved. "Anyway," he continued. "You should go now. He's waiting for you, isn't he?" Subaru turned around, walking back to the entrance.

I shouted out, "Thank you Suba-nii!" He didn't reply after that. He just went inside, not daring to look back.

I went back inside Hikaru's car, and I asked him to drive me to Natsume's workplace next since that was the place he would most likely be. "This is the last stop," Hikaru said when we arrived in front of the tall building that produced some of my most favorite video games.

I stepped out of the car and thanked him for driving me. Then, Hikaru drove away, leaving me alone in front of Natsume's workplace. I gulped and took a couple of deep breathes before walking in. I knew where Natsume's office was because I had been here before, and the staff knew me, too, so there was no reason for suspicion.

Taking the elevator up, I looked in the tiny mirror that was available on top of the buttons to try to make sure I was as presentable as possible. When I was sure that my hair was neat and my clothes weren't dirty, I stood up straight, trying to build the confidence to confess when I would see Natsume-san.

The minute the doors opened to the floor though, there was Natsume, standing right in front of me! My face immediately became red, and I looked down.

"Oy! Y-you! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to speak to you," I told him.

He looked at me curiously but then held my hand, leading me to his office. After closing the door behind him, he sat in his big black chair, while I sat in one of the little green chairs that were slightly more uncomfortable than his own. "What do you need to tell me?"

I didn't know how to start. The silence around us was awkward for me, but I needed to say something. I took one last deep breath before deciding to come out with it. "I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

More silence. Natsume sat there, completely shocked. His eyes wide and his jaw dropped. My face was as red as a tomato this time. I don't think it has ever been this red before. I've never confessed to any guy before, and this was my first time, but I knew that I needed the strength to do it. Now that I did it, I wasn't sure what would happen next.

He just asked, "What are you talking about? Are you serious?"

"Yes! I'm serious," I continued to shout. "I was so confused Natsume-san! I was really, really confused. I had thought about you a lot, and it's true. I can't think of you as a brother anymore. I can only think of you as a man. _I love you_!"

I repeated the words as if they were a lifeline.

Natsume-san didn't hesitate at all when he leaned over his desk to pull me in for a kiss. His hands grasped my shoulders, and his lips felt warm against my own. "I love you, too," he said.

At that moment, I was completely happy. Undeniably happy. But then I noticed Natsume's eyes shift. They looked sad. I asked him what was wrong, and he said, "It's just… this is so unexpected. If I knew that you would confess to me, I would have made time for a date. Tomorrow, I'm travelling out of the country Ema."

"Huh? Where?" This was news to me. Natsume never mentioned about any trip. I knew that Subaru was going away but now Natsume?

"I have a business trip in China later to expand one of our games. It's gotten really popular here in Japan so now we are thinking about turning it into a global game."

"That's good news!" I yelled in glee. I was truly happy for him.

"Do you really feel that way?" he asked.

"Yes. That means your business is growing. I'm supporting you. But… I kind of wish we could spend time together before then."

He patted my head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back for Christmas."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he said, and before I left, he gave me one final kiss and a long hug.

When I got home, I met Rui and Juli sitting on the couch, waiting for me. Juli ran up to me with those little paws of his. "Welcome home, Chi."

I smiled at him, but I knew that I needed to break the news to both of them eventually. I wasn't sure how Juli would react, though, because he was always so against me dating. I used to always think it was cute, because I always thought I would never fall for any of my brothers, but that wasn't the case.

"Juli, Rui, I need to talk with the both of you."

We sat down on the couch together. Juli rested on Rui's knee as they waited for me to confess what I needed to tell them.

"What is it Chi? You look concerned," commented Rui.

I nodded my head in opposition. "I'm not really concerned. Actually, I'm very happy. The truth is, Rui-nii, Juli-san, I have a boyfriend."

Juli almost choked when he heard the word 'boyfriend' come out of my mouth. His stuck up when he said, "What? A boyfriend? Which wolf took away my Chi? Unacceptable!"

"Juli, please calm down. It's Natsume-san," I answered.

"THAT WOLF? GRRR! AFTER ALL YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH WITH HIM, YOU GIVE IN! I'M GOING TO BEAT UP THAT NO GOOD PIECE OF_"

He hopped off of Rui's lap, but Rui chased after him and brought him back. Juli kept squirming, and would not stay still, making it difficult for Rui to keep him still. Rui had no choice but to get out his little comb and brush him so that he would calm down. It worked, because Juli seemed more relaxed.

Minutes later, Juli was still upset, but agreed to stay put so that he could ask me, "Why?"

"Yes, I'm also curious," Rui said. "What made you decide that you love Natsume-nii-san?"

"I was confused at first, but then my heart always beat whenever I was with him. He was one of the first people to help me when I needed it. He understands me more than anyone, too. I know he was aggressive, but I also understand that he was only like that because he cared about me so how could I not love him?"

Rui smiled, pleased with my answer, but I really wanted to make sure that Juli accepted it. He has been there for me since I was a baby. I didn't want to make Juli, out of everyone, sad.

Juli just crossed his arms, pouting. "Hmph! Well, while I might not agree with your decision, I guess you can date him."

I was so surprised, but happy at the same. My eyes sparkled in glee and I said, "Thank you Juli!"

"Wait! But before you leave… while I am letting you do what you want, I am still going to watch the two of you. If he hurts you, I'm going to kill him. You understand?"

"Juli, don't say such a thing," Rui complained.

"What? I'm just making sure my Chi is safe. You're supposed to take my side here."

I giggled. "It's okay Rui-san. I understand. I'm sure Natsume-san won't hurt me, though."

"What? You're going out with Natsume-san?" The voice could belong to no one but Yusuke. He stood there, in front of us with his face full of shock. His jaw was wide open that if he left it open long enough, flies would go in. His eyes were wide and full of sadness. "I-Is this true?"

I frowned because while he has been good to me, Yusuke-kun also had feelings for me. That I could not deny. Even now, I could tell that he still loved me, even if it were only a little bit. "Yes, I am," I confirmed, feeling a bit bad.

He sighed and fell on the couch, not believing what I just told him. "I-I- I just can't believe it."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No! There's no reason to be sorry!" he yelled while sitting up. "I'm really happy for you. Honestly, I am. You're happy so I am glad. Later, I'll take you out to get some milk shakes as my congratulations!"

My frown turned into a soft smile. "Thank you, Yusuke-kun."

He blushed a bit. "N-No problem. That's what brothers do, right?"

I felt like I owed him something so I gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're one of the best brothers I have ever had. I'm sorry that I don't love you back, but you are a good person. I know you will find someone who deserves you."

Yusuke's body was kind of shaky, but he calmed down a bit, wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you, Ema."

The next day, it was Christmas, and everything was fully prepared. The tree in the backyard was decorated with different colored ornaments, garlands, strings of popcorn, and of course, the star on top.

Tsubaki and Azusa got gold and green balloons and covered the whole living room with them. Ukyo made the cake. It was vanilla. He also made chicken, salad, potatoes, and much more! Kaname picked up the drinks from the convenient store since we were all out. He bought wine and soda.

Everyone bought their presents and put them under the tree, but we all agreed to not open them until the next morning. While everything was set up, I felt kind of worried. It was eight at night, but Natsume wasn't here yet.

Then, the door opened, and I my heart skipped a beat thinking it was him, but it was only Fuuto-kun. He greeted everyone in the house but smirked when he saw me. However, he didn't approach. I could understand. Fuuto was going to leave for America tomorrow. He only came back to the residence to spend this final night with us and then leave.

He walked towards his room, and I followed him, just to wish him luck. But then he turned around and hummed in amusement. "Are you stalking me?" he asked. "What is this? Did you change your mind about being with me?" He gave me a tight hug and tried to kiss me on the lips but I pushed him away, blushing out of embarrassment.

He chuckled a bit in amusement. "Do you have another man or something?" Fuuto asked.

"Yes," I told him. "Please don't kiss me again. I'm already with Natsume-san."

He crossed his arms. "How is Natsume-nii better than me? Well, whatever. You'll regret going out with him anyway."

Yusuke appeared behind me again, and shouted at Fuuto. "Oy! Leave her alone!" Fuuto didn't say another word and just turned around to go back to his room. He closed the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Yusuke asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"The food is all set on the table. Let's eat."

"Okay."

I went back to the living room with Yusuke, and everyone was set on the table. Right when I sat down in my seat, next to Ukyo and Wataru, the door opened again. This time, it was Natsume-san. I smiled and thought, _He remembered. He fulfilled his promise. _

"Look, it's the lucky guy!" shouted Hikaru. Everyone in the family that I was able to contact knew that I was with Natsume now. The only person who didn't know was Iori, but that was because he had some sort of business trip to go to, and I never really got the chance to tell him. He did give me a present, though, before leaving. I promised myself that I would tell him when he got back.

Subaru got up from his seat and stopped in front of Natsume. They both locked eyes, and I wondered what was going on. Then, Subaru reached out for his hand and shouted, "Congratulations!"

Natsume was surprised by this sudden announcement from his brother, but then he smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."

"Don't you dare make her cry, or I'll come and beat you up again."

"That's fine."

Subaru went back to his seat and Natsume sat down between Tsubaki and Azusa. The twins lifted up their glasses and started counting down. "Natsume-san, get ready. In three, two, one… congratulations!"

Natsume had his glass up while the twins counted, and by one, all three triplets clinked their drinks, and drank in synch. Yusuke burst into tears, and Masa-nii had to ask him what was wrong.

"Is Yusuke crying like a baby again?" Fuuto asked when he came back from his room.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "It's just that this Christmas is so happy."

"Don't make excuses baby. You're really sad about Ema not picking you."

Yusuke's face went red. He wiped his tears, and went into a rage. "I told you to shut up! Don't get me angry this Christmas, okay? I'm not sad. I already wished Ema and Natsume happiness."

"Pfft! Whatever." And Fuuto sat down between Kaname and Rui.

As we were eating, and conversing over our memories and things we have done this past year, I suddenly remembered that I forgot something in my room. I was the only one who didn't put my presents underneath the tree.

I excused myself, and ran up to my room where my presents were all stacked in the corner, near the window. I knitted them all sweaters during my time after college. I grabbed the stack of neatly wrapped boxes and slowly tried to make my way out of the room.

However, I stumbled upon something or someone for that matter. Natsume-san was standing right in front of me. The boxes almost fell, but he helped and steadied them for me. "This is a lot," he commented.

"Well we do have a big family after all," I told him.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure."

He helped me put the boxes back down and we sat on my bed. I noticed that Natsume still had his suit on. Everyone else was dressed relaxed, but he was the only one who was suited up. _He must have just returned from China_, I thought.

"Why did you choose me?" he asked.

"Eh? Why are you asking this now?"

"It's just… I was scared that you would reject me. I never really accomplished anything important to me, and I gave up when things seemed bitter, but you actually told me you loved me. I was relieved when I heard those words, but even now, I can't believe it. This seems just to be one big dream."

We spent the next few minutes in silence with me thinking about his words. But then I grabbed his face with my two small hands. His face was light skinned and smooth. I kissed his lips for a brief minute and smiled. "It's not a dream. I love you because since the beginning, you've always been there for me. I told you that you were the one who understood me the most, and that still has not changed. You're often misunderstood as meddling, but to me, you are the most compassionate and thoughtful person I have ever met. I love you, Natsume-san."

Our lips met again shortly afterwards. This time, the kiss was more intense. His arms were wrapped around my waist. My hands dropped to his shoulders. Next thing I knew, I was laid on the bed with him on top of me.

There was no time to talk. We continued to kiss. His tongue entered my mouth, which was a new sensation for me. My cheeks turned red, and I found it hard to keep my eyes opened. The way he kissed me… it was better than the other times he kissed me. This one was full of sincere love that only he could provide.

His tongue was not only in my mouth. It was on my neck, and my shoulders, and my chest, and just… everywhere. All giving me a feeling that was nothing but foreign yet exciting to me. The whole experience in itself just left my body feeling almost alien. However, this is the most we have ever expressed our love towards each other so far. We ended up spending the whole night together.

No one even bothered to wonder why we never came down.

It was early morning when we woke up. We woke up the sound of Wataru complaining on the other side of the door about how he wanted to go to America, too.

"No, Wataru," said Masaomi.

Natsume got out of bed. Besides his pants, everything else was bare. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put on his tie as well as his jacket back on. I was also in nothing but my undergarments. Everything was a blur last night, but it was pretty obvious what we did. However, I'm sure we didn't go _that _far or we'd be completely naked. I quickly got dressed, and we went outside my room.

"That's not fair!" Wataru complained and stomped downstairs. Masaomi just sighed, not sure what to do about him.

"Ohhhhh. Look who it is. Did you have fun last night?" Fuuto asked, with a big mischievous smirk on his face. My cheeks went red again, and Natsume just told him to be quiet.

I looked at Masaomi and told him, "I'll talk to him."

I left Natsume upstairs alone with Fuuto-kun and Masa-nii, and ran towards Wataru. He was sitting on the couch, pouting in anger. "Masa-nii, never listens to me!" he complained.

"But you're too young to go to America. I'm sure he'll let you go when you are older."

"I'm _thirteen! _I'm old enough."

"But Masa-nii only worries about you. Hey, what about this? Let's go ice skating later."

Wataru quickly became happy. He smiled brightly and asked, "Can we really go?"

"Of course. I'm sure no one would mind. What are siblings for?"

Yes, because this was what siblings do for each other. We all look out for each other. We all make sure everyone is okay. We make sure each one is happy and that we make the best choices to benefit one another.

Natsume came downstairs soon afterwards. He walked slowly towards me and took hold of my hand. My fingers intertwined with his. We smiled at one another. This was what being brother and sister were about but _this_ was what being in love was about.

_ THE END_


End file.
